The Original Coming Together
by Crimson-Ranger
Summary: This is what I originally was going to have as Coming Together...Please Read and Review {Complete}
1. Chapter One

**The Original Coming Together  
****Standard Disclaimer  
****Pairing**: Hunter/Cam  
**Chapter**: Chapter One

**A/N**: This is what I was originally going to have as Coming Together. I should've used this one…Oh well. Once again, excuse the Cam: and my sn…(lazy) Um…yeah….Tis straight from our Rp. All I did was correct some of the errors…So DO NOT tell me that. I'm just letting you all see what I was GOING to have as Coming Together.Oo; My sn has Underscores in it!

* * *

Cam: Cam was sitting in front of the computer like always only he was using his holographic keyboard a small visor over one eye as he typed. The screen would light up then allowing him to see through the visor different screens easily.

crimsonpowerranger: Hunter yawns as he enters the ninja ops toast in his mouth_(Yes...we have a thing for toast don't we? xP)_ he is wearing a tight crimson t-shirt with khaki pants, he then slides over to the computer where Cam is, he then pokes Cam on the shoulder.

Cam: He blinks looking up then eyes the toast "Mmm what are you doing with toast around the computers..."

crimsonpowerranger: He smirks eating the rest of the toast, he then puts his hand on the back of Cam's chair, "What are you doing?"

Cam: He twitches his brow then speaking "I'm running checks on the systems...."

crimsonpowerranger: "Sounds like fun..." he says sarcastically before moving to sit on the counter yawning, "Where's Cye?"

Cam: He blinks then points slightly over his shoulder where Cye was balancing books boredly "yo bro sup?"

crimsonpowerranger: He smirks a bit at Cye, "Hey, want to do me a favor?" he asks Cye seeing that he's bored and needs entertainment.

Cam: Cye eyes the other then blinks slightly "What is it..."

crimsonpowerranger: "Oh deals with Dustin..." he says eyeing Cye silently.

Cam: Cye eyes him back then smirks "What's the earth child up to now?"

crimsonpowerranger: "Nothing, yet, Last time I was in storm chargers he looked bumed..." he says yawning slightly, "I want you to take him out for Sushi, that's all."

Cam: Cye blinks slightly then eyes the other"Does he even like Sushi???"

crimsonpowerranger: "Yes, he asked me one day randomly to go get Sushi with him..." he said looking at Cye, he then looks at Cam.

Cam: Cye blinked slightly then eyes the other"Well..I guess I could...Since I'm obviously not needed here..."

crimsonpowerranger: "Well, you seemed bored, and I'm acutally talking...something's wrong with me..." he said before going silent.

Cam: He blinked then chuckled slightly while cye snickered"Oh yes your delirious.."

crimsonpowerranger: Smirks, "Get going Cye, or you will miss him, he works until 2 today, and it's 1:30..."

Cam: He eyes the other then waves"Go on Cye.."Cye smirks then rushes for the door popping out a new outfit a black one with green trim on it chinese looking"Yea yea.."

crimsonpowerranger: Smirks a bit watching Cye silently, he then looks to Cam stretching a bit,

Cam: Cam was working once more compleatly at ease in his sorroundings eyes half closed only the one behind the visor was really working the other slid closed soon enough so he could work freely.

crimsonpowerranger: He let out a soft yawn sliding off the counter moving over to the table he then sits down on it silently crossing his legs and arms.

Cam: He blinks slightly opening both eyes then swings the visor back frowning slightly"There is a malfuction in your zord it seems...I'll have to look it over.."

crimsonpowerranger: He eyes Cam, "Want me to come with you? Just in case my zord decides to be a bastard?" he asks hopping off the table moving over to Cam.

Cam: He blinks standing up waving one hand"It's never given me a problem before.."Then he goes silent grabbing up his black box of tools from the desk."It shouldn't start now..Least I hope not."

crimsonpowerranger: He nods, "I will come just in case..." he says moving over to Cam once more, "I need to check something in Blake's anyway.."

Cam: He eyes the other then tilts his head"Indeed..Well come on then.."He goes silent walking towards the Zord bay doors eyes half closed.Then he stopped checking his watch."Lets see..Mine should be awake around this time...Lovely you get to hear it nag me..."

crimsonpowerranger: He chuckles silently following Cam silently, "Does Blake's zord give you problems?" he asked Cam silently as they walked to teh zord bay.

Cam: He blinks then eyes the other"It knows better then that..Mine will nag it into submission..."Then he goes silent looking to his watch again"Mmmm can't wast more time.."Then he goes silent settling to merely hum while opening the doors being greeted with a loud baritone voice. "CAMERON! WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU!!I've had to listen to two bugs!"

crimsonpowerranger: He smirks a bit nodding to Cam at entering the Zord by being greeted by the samurai star yelling, he smirks at it, "I resent that, " he said crossing his arms across his chest moving over to his brother's zord hopping onto it, "Ello Navi.." he's greeted back with a humming of the Navy bug as an hello, he then moves to the cockpit opening it and climbing in, "Damn, I can see why..." he then peeks out from the Zord, "Hey Cam...there's some loose wires in here...

Cam: The Zord's head moved eyeing Hunter then as it snorted"You try listening to them almost twenty four seven and see how cranky it makes you.."Cam rolled his eyes then sighed slightly"Hai hai I know how it makes you but they are allies...So be nice.."His zord makes a swatting motion slightly then snorted"Will you fix it so it stops whining.."Cam rolls his eyes then settles to merely hop up onto the zord moving lithely towards hunter"Mouse more then likely.."

crimsonpowerranger: He moved his middle finger up toward the Samurai Zord, "Be gald we're on your side, we could always leave you know." he stated to Cam's zord before looking around the Zord for a mouse, seeing it he smirks picking it up by the tail, "Hey Samurai...Do you want this mouse? I'm warning you.." he said climbing out of the Navy zord toward Samurai star with the mouse, the navy zord chuckled.

Cam: The Samurai zord made a snorting noise as Cam blinked then grabbed the mouse from the other holding it gentle."Hunter not by the tail...They are creatures of the earth you know..."Then he goes silent walking over to the samurai zord"...Cage."The zords eyes glowed then as a small cage appeared at it's feet. Cam walked over putting the mouse in it then chuckled slightly."It's so small isn't it hunter..I bet to the zords that's what we look like.."

crimsonpowerranger: He rolls his eyes slightly, "Sorry mister mouse.." he said scarcastilly before jumping to his own Zord, patting it, "I'm sure it is, now fix those wires so it will shut up..." Crimson Zord chuckled a bit then opened its cockpit, blinking he climbed into the cockpit to start to look around, "What's wrong Crim?"

Cam: He chuckles then sets the cage on the navy zord while looking at the wires laying down with the tool box at his side he hummed slightly"Gee mister mouse did a number on you didn't it Nav?"

crimsonpowerranger: The Navy zord replied, "Yes, but it's ok, he's my friend." Crimson zord then replies to Hunter, "I think I might have a virius..." Hunter blinked climbing out of the Zord, "We shall see..." he then pushed a button on the zord to do a virius scan.

Cam: He rolls his eyes slightly then settled to fix the wires recoating them sautering some then leaned forwards to eye something."How is Crim Hunter?I can tell she's got something wrong with her systems?"

crimsonpowerranger: "She, he you mean..." he said looking at Cam smirking, "HE might have a virus I'm doing a scan right now..." he said patting his zord, "Sorry about him calling you a she, Crim" the Zord let out a chuckle, "It's ok."

Cam: He blinked slightly then did a double take"Nani! I've been calling..I am so sorry Crim! My bad.."Then he goes silent reaching out to pat the crimson zord lightly.Then he turned back to the Navy zord working a bit more.A few moments later he slid out from the seat shaking his head"Everything on this one is fixed want me to look at yours?"

crimsonpowerranger: Crimson zord then said, "It's fine, I would've zapped you if I mind it..." Hunter smirks a bit, then blinks as the systems beeped finding a virus, "Found it...Sure come look Cam..." he said pushing a button making a screen come up on what the virius name etc..

Cam: He settles to slide from the navy zord then landing in a handstand on the crimson zord before flipping upright walking along to the cockpit his eyes half closed."Jeeze mine just had that one two days ago..Star did you make Crim sick?"That Star Zord looked down then almost appreared to smirk before looking back at the mouse eyeing it.Cam shook his head then opened his box taking out a power disk"Ok Crim here you go this should help you out."Then he goes silent while handing the disk to hunter.

crimsonpowerranger: Hunter smirks, "I'm about to sick that mouse on you Star..." he says as he took the disk putting it into a cd drive on crimson, crim then hummed silently, Hunter patted his zord gently, "There there...I know how it is to be sick..."

Cam: Cam chuckles then eyes his zord as it snorted slightly"Hush star..I won't let him and you know it."The Zord gave a snort of it's own"Let him?I won't let him near the cage so I'm not worried."

crimsonpowerranger: Hunter smirks a bit, turning into a crimson light he dissapeared then reappeared with the Cage in his hands, "You where saying, Star?" he asked smirking once again, he then reaches into the cage taking out the mouse gently, he then pets the mouse with his index finger. Hunter was the strongest and Fastest of the ninjas.

Cam: That Zord just rolled it's eyes slightly"what ever human what ever.."Then it merely went dormant once more. Cam eyed hunter then patted the crimson zord once more before flipping down to land beside hunter his fingers slipping to the mouse to lightly pet it."You will spoil it.."

crimsonpowerranger: He smirks at Star, Hunter sat down on Crim silently with the mouse in his hands, "I shall call you Squishy, therefore you will be my squishy.." he said to the mouse snickering a bit, quoting from Finding Nemo, he then looks over at Cam, "I like this mouse."

Cam: He blinks eyeing the other then rolls his eyes"Oh joy...Wait wait don't tell me...Your going to keep it as a pet?"His eyes half closed as the window rattled slightly his brows raising as he walked over looking out the now open window.A rather surprised look on his face as he leaned out it holding something in his hands.Something small and fragile looking.A bright red and green humming bird.

crimsonpowerranger: He smirks at Cam, "I just might do that.." he says putting the mouse in his shirt pocket, who stuck his head out from the top of it, he then hopped toward Cam looking in his hand, "Ooo a Humming Bird..."

Cam: Cam's brows rose slightly as he blinked"Yes a humming bird their interesting creatures aren't they..So small but rather pretty...I like to watch them from time to time when I am meditating.."then he goes silent lightly stroking the bird feeling it's wings move slightly he blinks seeing it was alive.

crimsonpowerranger: He nods a bit looking at the Humming bird he then touches it gently with his index finger, "awe, I think tis sick..." he says moving for a closer look.

Cam: That little bird lurched slightly looking like it was either drunk or dizzy then Cam shook his head"No He's just dizzy from running into the window..More then likely it saw me and wanted to say hello only the window got in the way.."

* * *

_End of Chapter One…Short I know, but the next ones are longer. _


	2. Chapter Two

**The Original Coming Together  
****Standard Disclaimer  
****Pairing**: Hunter/Cam  
**Chapter**: Chapter Two

**A/N**: This is what I was originally going to have as Coming Together. I should've used this one…Oh well. Once again, excuse the Cam: and my sn…(lazy) Um…yeah….Tis straight from our Rp. All I did was correct some of the errors…So DO NOT tell me that. I'm just letting you all see what I was GOING to have as Coming Together. Oo; My sn has Underscores in it!

* * *

crimsonpowerranger: He tilts his head, "Awe, Poor Miss, Humming bird.." he said gently petting the humming bird with his index finger, Squishy then squeaked a bit from his pocket, Hunter stood up straight moving his hand to his pocket to pet the mouse.

Cam: He chuckled then speaking"His name is Emerald....."Then he goes silent one brow raised as the birds wings moved buzzing the air before it landed on his finger perching there chittering violently.

crimsonpowerranger: Eyes the humming bird, "My apologizes, Mister Emerald" he said taking the mouse from his pocket gently petting him, "You need a better name...let's see...how about...kishiru...meaning to squeak.."

Cam: He chuckles slightly then merely shaking his head at the strange pets the two where aqquiring.Then he blinked slightly"Emerald has been friendly with me for ages since I fixed his leg."

crimsonpowerranger: "That was nice of you." he said to Cam before putting Kishiru back into his pocket gently, he then pats the mouse on the head gently, he then moved back to Crim, "Feeling better?" he said hopping on Crim taking out the disk.

crimsonpowerranger: The zord replied with a loud yes before going silent once more

Cam: The little bird buzzed up then flitting around the zords chittering loud as it could as if saying hello to the zords. then it moved to rest on Cam's shoulder this time being still.Cam chuckled then spoke"I'm glad Crimson is feeling better."

crimsonpowerranger: "So am I." he said as he sat down on Crimson silently he then yawned leaning back laying on his back sprawled out on Crimson, Kishiru climbed out of his pocket and moved to rest on Hunter's chest silently.

Cam: He blinks slightly then eyes the blonde all laid out like that before slipping over to pet the mouse then silently.His fingers sometimes making contact with the others stomache.

crimsonpowerranger: Hunter looked over at Cam as his fingers made contact with his stomache, a brow raising as he does so, he then shrugs it off closing his eyes yawning silently, Kishiru, looked over at Cam tilting his head silently as he petted him.

Cam: That little humming bird landed on his hand watching what he was doing before flitting to Hunters nose landing almost in an evil way.Eyeing him slightly as if thinking.Cam scooped up the little bird then from the others nose putting it on his shoulder before he merely leapt up.Graceful and beautiful as he landed on his own zord looking down almost regally on the other zords.

crimsonpowerranger: He nose twitches slightly as the humming bird landed on his nose, opening his eyes he watched Cam silently, he then reclosed his eyes, Kishiru moved up to rest on Hunter's neck gently, Hunter stroaks the mouse's fur gently.

Cam: Cam was more refined leaning on the Zords head part his legs hanging over the side as he spoke"Ne good veiw star no wonder I like you best.."The Star zord snorted then"You just like me cause I'm arial craft not water or land.."

crimsonpowerranger: Hunter smirks silently at hearing the Zord speak, he yawned once more slowly falling asleep, Crim then makes a yawn like noise itself making the part under Hunter vibrate, Hunter's eyes opened and eyed his zord, "That felt weird.."

Cam: Cam raised his brow then chuckled slightly"It looked even worse from up here...Vibrating pants anyone?"

crimsonpowerranger: Hunter smirks, "Shut up Cam..." he told him snickering softly Crim hummed again making him vibrate once again, "Stop that Crim!" Kishiru blinked looking up, then reclosed it's eyes and went back to sleep.

Cam: Cam almost fell of his perch if not for the zord he was on moving with him."Oh my gods..That just looked bad!!"

crimsonpowerranger: Hunter turned his head from Cam with a slight very sligh flush on his face, picking up Kishiru, he sat up and slightly punched Crim with his fist making it make the noise again and vibrate, "God..." Kishiru squeaks and goes into Hunter's pocket.

Cam: Cam fell off his zord then landing on Crim feet first lightly"Now Crim we don't want a hunter who's thinking naughty thoughts."

crimsonpowerranger: Hunter scoffed, "I'm not the one that fell off my zord." he said, Crim chuckled at that, "He's right."

Cam: He snorts lightly then smirks"Well I'm not the one with the vibrating pants now am I?"

crimsonpowerranger: looking at Cam, "Who said it was MY pants that are vibrating?"

Cam: He chuckles slightly then sat next to the other"Well they sure looked like it from up there.."

crimsonpowerranger: He snickers a bit, Crim makes the noise once more vibrating. Hunter rolled his eyes.

Cam: Cam jumped at the vibrating then eyes the zord."Crim your evil..."

crimsonpowerranger: Hunter laughs at Cam silently then pats his Zord, "Of course, he's MY zord, after all.." Crimson snickers making the noise vibrating again.

Cam: Cam sweatdrops slightly getting on his knees"Well if he doesn't stop that I am going to need a shower cause I will have spilt something on it.."

crimsonpowerranger: Hunter nearly fell over at that, but remembering his mouse was in his shirt caught himself before he fell, "God Cam...I didn't need to know that..." Crim laughs at that then states, "Is Hunter geting--" hunter then punches his Zord again, "Shut up, or I'm going to bann you from fighting...Crim then pouts, "Ok ok.."

Cam: Cam eyes Crim then smirks grabbing up a can of jade spray paint"And if Crim doesn't quit that vibrating it's going to be Crimson with Jade streaks.."

crimsonpowerranger: Crim eyes Cam, "You better not, I will zap you." Hunter then glares at his Zord, "Enough, both of you..." he said silently taking the Can from Cam and sitting back down.

Cam: He pouts then as the humming bird landed on his finger"Yes that's ok Emerald...We will get them when they least expected it won't we.."

crimsonpowerranger: Hunter smirks a bit, Kishiru peeks his head from Hunter's pocket and squeaks silently, Hunter then rubs his index finger across his fur yawning a bit, "Cam, don't. unless you want your Zord be painted Pink."

Cam: He smirks slightly then eyes the Samurai zord"It might look better with pink.."

crimsonpowerranger: Chuckles a bit shaking his head a bit, he then mewed silently laying back down on his zord, Kishiru moved to his chest once more.

Cam: He eyes the other then settles to eye his own Zord getting a dirty look back"Lovely I know what that means.."

crimsonpowerranger: Sprawls out once again yawning petting his pet mouse gently.

Cam: He eyes the other then points"Bad Star..."That Zord snorted then spoke"Bad Cameron.."

crimsonpowerranger: Hunter just smirks moving his arms out to his side, still sprawled out all Sexy-Hunter-like.

Cam: Star blinks then eyes Hunter"And you mister playboy.....Behave.."Cam rolls his eyes then shakes his head"You where Served.."

crimsonpowerranger: Yawns, "Are you talking to me?" he said more than asked Star, "I'm not a playboy, I hate females...Except Tori...she's cool..." he said yawning once again.

Cam: If Cam ever wished he could vanish it was at that moment as his zord chuckled"Playboy as in one who poses...Not the one who plays with chicks.."

crimsonpowerranger: He smirks, "I don't care." he says yawning once again, "Anyway, I'm a motocrosser not a model..."

Cam: Cam just managed to hightail it from the place while his Zord took a breath starting to just lose it.

crimsonpowerranger: Hunter opened his eyes to watch Cam leave, he smirked picking up Kishiru, putting him into his pocket he then hopped off his zord, "Seeya, Crim, Navi" they reply a bye, smirking, "Seeya Star.." he then streaked out of the Zord bay to the main room sitting at the table.

Cam: Cam reached his room slipped in then locked the door sweatdropping while his Zord merely chirped a sweet good bye.

crimsonpowerranger: Hunter sat at the table setting Kishiru on the table he curled up on it to sleep, Hunter then rested his head on the table silently.

Cam: He blinks then sweatdrops slightly pacing.So Hunter didn't like females well now he could quit being so paranoid about it.

crimsonpowerranger: Hunter yawned then spoke to Kishiru silently, "Do you think Cam's afraid of me now...since I pracitally told him I was gay.." Kishiru looked at Hunter then squeaked a no, Hunter smiles and pets Kishiru gently.

Cam: Cam was afraid he didn't know what to say or do. He was mostly afraid of coming out to the other."Bad day bad day...Wait I know I'll just fake sick and go to sleep......Yea.."

crimsonpowerranger: Hunter sighed, "I think he is.." Kishiru then squeaked hopping for the door moving toward Cam's room, he then squeaks loudly at the door.

Cam: He blinked in the middle of climbing into his bed then sweatdropped"Kishiru.................Um......Shoo?"

crimsonpowerranger: Kishiru squeaked again managing to get into the room, he then squeaks to Cam all, 'are you afraid of Hunter, now?' like.

Cam: He sweatdrops slightly then just crawls into his bed"No I'm sick...I might throw up.........."

crimsonpowerranger: Kishiru squeaks, "You're lying."

Cam: He coughs then"I am not!"

crimsonpowerranger: Kishiru then squeaks once again, "are too...you're making Hunter sad." he then skittered back out toward Hunter, Hunter blinks, Kishiru then squeaks, "He's faking sick.." Hunter sighed resting his forehead on the table.

Cam: His head bangs against the wall then as he twiched his brow"Yes how do I tell a hot guy Oh yea I'm gay...Then what we go out shopping for sex toys?"

crimsonpowerranger: Hunter sighed again puts his head up then back down making a thud sound on the table, he then sighs once again, Kishiru squeaks nuzzling against Hunter's cheek, "Dun worry..." Hunter moved a finger and pets Kishiru, "right..."

Cam: He twiches slightly then the thought of making hunter upset drove him from his room clad in his leather pants and a long black tunic shirt. Boots with buckles running up the sides gracing his feet.He leans against the wall speaking".............I'm...Um..I'm Like you..."

crimsonpowerranger: Hunter looks over at Cam making a mental note on his sexy he looks, "Huh?" he said looking to Cam, did he just say he's like me? he's gay?

Cam: He sweatdrops his arms behind his back"What I mean is..I'm..Yea...Gay..."Then he turned his head to the side flushing slightly.

crimsonpowerranger: Hunter sat up looking at Cam with his mouth slightly open, "You're not joking?" he then looked away slightly flushing himself, Kishiru squeaked happily moving to Hunter's pocket.

Cam: He sweatdrops more then"No I'm not joking!...." Joking yes I'm joking how the hell can someone say that! He twiched his brow then turning"Oi..."Then goes silent walking for his room hand clenched as his side.

crimsonpowerranger: Hunter sighed standing up going after Cam swiftly, catching up to him he grabs his shoulder turning him around, "I'm sorry...just...shocked me..."

Cam: As he was spun his training kicked in he couldn't help but bring up his palms he stopped short of hitting the other but shyed away slightly."It's ok..You just shocked me so..We are even.."Then he goes silent looking down.

_

* * *

_

_End of Chapter Two _


	3. Chapter Three

**The Original Coming Together  
****Standard Disclaimer  
****Pairing**: Hunter/Cam  
**Chapter**: Chapter Three

**A/N**: This is what I was originally going to have as Coming Together. I should've used this one…Oh well. Once again, excuse the Cam: and my sn…(lazy) Um…yeah….Tis straight from our Rp. All I did was correct some of the errors…So DO NOT tell me that. I'm just letting you all see what I was GOING to have as Coming Together.

* * *

crimsonpowerranger: He sighed, "Yeah..we're even.." he looked at Cam's hand silently before taking his hands off Cam's shoulder slowly dropping it to his side, Kishiru squeaked from inside of Hunter's pocket, Hunter then moved toward Cam slowly.

crimsonpowerranger: He sighed, "Yeah..we're even.." he looked at Cam's hand silently before taking his hands off Cam's shoulder slowly dropping it to his side, Kishiru squeaked from inside of Hunter's pocket, Hunter then moved toward Cam slowly.

Cam: He blinked slightly at the other moving towards him then backed up looking unsure.He ended up pressed against the wall his palms flat against it."Hunter......Tomare.....Onegai..."He turns his head to the side then eyes closing. He couldn't get his hopes up why would the blonde who could have anyone in the whole town of blue harbor be going after him.

crimsonpowerranger: He sighed moving closer to Cam, pressing his body against Cam's kishiru speaks silently, Hunter put his hands behind Cam's head looking at him, "Why?" he asked before moving a hand to Cam's chin moving it to where he was facing him he then leaned down slowly touching his lips with Cam's gently for a moment before pulling away.

Cam: His eyes widened then as he felt the zing of contact the jolt that he always got when around either of the twins.IT was stronger though like a energy surging through him.It left him breathless before he spoke"...We mustn't...."Then he went silent head lowered eyes closing.

crimsonpowerranger: Hunter bit his lip silently moving away from Cam silently looking at Cam, "Why..not..." he asked looking to Cam before looking to the side, Kishiru then squeaked once more moving from Hunter's pocket to Cam's shoulder.

Cam: He just stayed silent biting his lip for a moment speaking"Because I'll get addicted to that elemental jolt...The one I feel around you and Blake..Both give it off but..."Then he goes silent closing his eyes.He looked like he wanted to just collapse for some reason.

crimsonpowerranger: Hunter watched him silently, "Oh..." he said still watching him silently, hearing Cam cut off what he was saying he said, "But...? Are you alright, Cam?" he asked moving close to him again taking Ki off Cam's shoulder into his pocket.

Cam: He settles to clench his fists then swallowing"That jolt is like...Quickfire...It runs through the veins and just makes you want to have more..I can't be around it for long..Or it makes me weak...Makes me want to collapse.."

crimsonpowerranger: He moved over to Cam wrapping his arms around him gently, "I'm sorry..." he said pulling Cam to him, he then nuzzles him gently, "Is there a way to make that stop...without me having to stay away from you?"

Cam: He just winced then sagged into the other his eyes closing"IT's the elements that we are bonded to..Metal conducts lightning..Your thunder rangers..I'm a Samurai tied to metal elements.."

crimsonpowerranger: he sighed softly, "Oh..." he moved a hand brushing his fingers through his hair gently, "But..is there a way to work around our elements?"

Cam: He eyes the other flushing slightly once more."....I don't think so..I don't know I can't think at this moment..."He couldn't help but lean in the others touch as something leaped up between them. Stone Cam looked around then leaned against the wall. Then the sensei appeared standing on the stone."Hunter.."

crimsonpowerranger: Hunter quickly moved away from Cam at hearing Sensei's voice, he looked at Sensei then at Cam, busted...oh well he thought silently sighing a bit Ki peeking his head from Hunter's pocket silently looking to Sensei.

Cam: The sensei folded his paws speaking"Cam is off limits to the thunder twins...It is not by my will but by that of the elements..Metal conducts lighting...If either of you where to try and be with him the results would be an embalance in the elements.."Cam sighed then regaining his will"Father he didn't know..."

crimsonpowerranger: Hunter sighed softly looking down at the ground turly hurt by this, Ki squeaks silently from the pocket, "I would give up my elements..." he said before turning around dissapearing from Cam and Sensei, he reappeared at his apartment sighing clearly upset at this, fine, I will stay away from him and the others... he said sitting down on his bed after geting Ki a cage, setting him into it he kicked off his shoes and laid down.

Cam: He watched sadly as the other left looking rather depressed. He liked hunter he didn't like seeing the other so sad. He stands then silently as his father spoke"Cameron you know there is no way around it..."Then cam blinked looking over"Then..Maybe I shouldn't work around it..Maybe I need to go through it."

crimsonpowerranger: He sighed burrying his face in his pillow, he never felt this upset in his life, other than when he found out his parents were dead...He sighed loudly, Ki squeaked from his cage, moving to the cage Hunter unclasped it allowing Ki to crawl to his shoulder and nuzzle his cheek, sitting back on his bed he pets Ki gently.

Cam: He slipped from Ninja ops then later on that night silent like a shadow eyes half closed. Reaching the thunder twins apartment he stopped looking up then simply walked into the building..

crimsonpowerranger: He kept petting his pet mouse silently clearly depressed over the issue, he sighed he did sense someone in the house and it not being Blake, he didn't care...he rather die than not to be able be with Cam.

Cam: He slipped along silently eyes half closed then reaching hunters door he eyes the lock snorting his hand raising as he called on his element then the lock unlocked for him.He stepped in then looking for the blonde.

crimsonpowerranger: He sighed softly really not caring at the moment, he kept petting Ki who squeaked silently, putting Ki next to him Hunter removes his shirt slowly tossing it to the side, he then repicks Ki up petting him before taking him to his cage once more, he then puts him back in, Ki moves to the little house that Hunter made for him inside the cage to go to sleep, Hunter then moved back to his bed pulling off his pants to be just in Crimson boxers he then climbs into bed turning off the lights sighing softly.

Cam: He settles to follow the squeaking then spoke from hunters door.".......Hunter...."Then he went silent standing against the doorway unsure of if he should go in or not eyes half closed.

crimsonpowerranger: Hunter opened his eyes sitting up looking at the door, "Cam..what are you doing here?" he asked silently from the darkness.

Cam: He held back a moment more then walked in slowly for the others bed kneeling next to it.His head resting on the edge"I..Want to work through the elements...I don't care if it causes embalance..Screw it I don't care.."

crimsonpowerranger: He blinks look at Cam from the darkness, he then moves his hand to touch Cam's hair gently, "Your father..."

Cam: He shivered slightly then shook his head"Doesn't know I snuck out.."Then he goes silent crawling up resting against the other.

crimsonpowerranger: "He's a Ninja Master...of course he knows..." he said smiling slightly wrapping his arms around Cam gently pulling him to his chest gently nuzzling the other gently.

Cam: He eyes the other then smirks"No he doesn't I masked my presence leaving ops..He doesn't know I can do that.."Then he goes silent at the nuzzling closing his eyes.

crimsonpowerranger: "Ah..smart one you are..." he said wrapping his arms around Cam's waist gently, he smiles softly closing his eyes slowly still nuzzling Cam with his nose.

Cam: He shivered slightly wrapping his arms around the other eyes opening slightly"So warm....So heated.."Then he sighed closing his eyes once more.

crimsonpowerranger: He smiles moving to pull the cover over them, "Yeah..." he replied to the other his eyes still closed as he keeps nuzzling the other, he then rewraps his arms around him.

Cam: He just clung to the other silently eyes half opening."Mm..Ahh better.."He shivered again before snuggling into the others arms once more.

crimsonpowerranger: He moves slightly tucking the covers around their bodies before cuddling the other gently, nuzzling him with his nose as he does so.

Cam: He sighs slightly losing his shiver relaxing the element of metal curling slightly around lightning that was in the air.Things where getting rather interesting.

crimsonpowerranger: Hunter felt it also, he sighs himself he then opens his eyes to look at Cam, "I rather lose my element than you.." he said silently to the other brushing a hand on Cam's cheek.

Cam: He smiled slightly then nodded"I know...I feel the same.."Then he goes silent once more curling against the other. Lightning struck around the metal forming a chain melting the metal into a rather interesting shape. At the top of Ninja ops there was a large heart..

crimsonpowerranger: He moved his hand to push Cam's chin upwards he then moves his lips toward Cam's slowly, he then touches his lips with Cam's own softly, closing his eyes a clasp of thunder struck above them at ops making the heart shine slightly.

Cam: That heart suddenly blazed green and crimson combining the two fusing the two elements then shifted to lay dorment..Cam tilted his head into the kiss eyes closing then.The sensation of peace drifting though him.

crimsonpowerranger: Hunter pulled Cam into the kiss more gently leaning toward the other silently tiling his own head into the kiss, content-ment showering his body.

Cam: He all but purred then as he smiled into the kiss."So peaceful and calm...So soothing..."Then he just went silent eyes still closed breathing suddenly light as if he where asleep.

crimsonpowerranger: He smiles as they pulled from the kiss silently, he nuzzles the other gently with his nose his eyes closing, "Mmm...yeah..." is pretty muhch all he said slowly drifting to sleep.

Cam: HE remained still silent breathing dreaming a happy dream for once curling into the others form more.His fingers clenching the blondes hair in a light hold.

crimsonpowerranger: He mewed softly in his sleep moving his hand to take Cam's moving it from his hair to his chest gently, he moves his legs over the other's body slowly.

Cam: He didn't wake he was too content to think of waking up. But when he did wake up oh what pain there might be in his body from getting used to the elemental strain.

crimsonpowerranger: He snuggled into the other more not wanting to awake either, but when he had awoken he felt weak from the elemental strain, he looks to Cam smiling softly, not a normal smile to be seen on his face.

Cam: He stirred sitting up slightly looking weak.Mmmmm......Where am I....Metal all around......Lightning??Hunter??!! He blinked looking at the other then smiled"Um..Good morning?"

crimsonpowerranger: He smiles a bit more silently, "Morning..." he said silently before reclosing his eyes truly weakened aswell from the elements blending together, "Ech." he said trying to move.

Cam: He just chuckled then shaking his head"Mmm The elements blended...Did you feel it??"

crimsonpowerranger: "Shit..I can not move...yes I felt it..." he smirks looking at the other pulling him closer or trying too.

Cam: He snuggles in closer then eyes the other"Just stay still..It'll pass."

crimsonpowerranger: He nods growling silent and still.

Cam: He merely rests then his eyes closing"Perhaps this will help you in battle..You won't be so strained..."

crimsonpowerranger: "It might.." he said lightly breathing silently.

Cam: He nodded then going silent his eyes closing.

crimsonpowerranger: he mewed silently, Ki then squeaked from his cage.

Cam: He chuckles slightly then reaching his hand out to the cage resting his fingertips on it"Ki-chan what's the matter?Don't like hunters meow?"

crimsonpowerranger: Ki squeaks, "No, he woke me.." Hunter snickers, "Sorry, Ki..." Ki squeaked again saying it was ok.

Cam: He chuckles then merely brushing his fingers along the cage"He could wake anyone with that mew.."

crimsonpowerranger: Hunter smirks, then bites at Cam's shoulder gently.

Cam: He eyes the other biting him then snorts giving him a sharp nip on the shoulder back"I bite back Hunter.."

crimsonpowerranger: "Mm.." That's a good thing.." he said snickering a bit as Ki squeaked once again at them.

Cam: He eyes the squeaking one then settles his fingers on the cage"Hush you.."

crimsonpowerranger: He blinks silently as Ki moved to the fingers and nibbled on them gently, Hunter sighed, "Let him out..."

Cam: He chuckles then flicking his fingers on the cage allowing it to open.Then he rested his hand on the tables edge as if to allow the little thing within access to his arm.

crimsonpowerranger: He smiles as Ki climbed onto Cam's hand sitting on it he began to clean himself all cute like.

Cam: Slender fingers flex slightly as he brought his arm down then resting it on his chest with the mouse still in his hand eyes half closed."Such an innocent thing."

crimsonpowerranger: He snickers a bit, "Innocent, yet gave Navi problems.." Ki looked up at Cam all cute like still cleaning himself, he then moves to rest on Cam's chest cleaning himself more.

Cam: He blinks then eyes Hunter"He didn't know any better..One thing about animal's is if they wreck something it's not intentional..."Then he goes silent fingers resting on the mouse then stroking it's fur softly.

crimsonpowerranger: "I know.." he said as he watched Cam pet Ki silently he then nuzzles Cam's neck gently.

Cam: He eyes the other then settles to merely turn his head slightly allowing more room to the other while petting the mouse.

crimsonpowerranger: He smiles nuzzling his neck more, he then moves a hand to pet the mouse also, stratches behind it's ears, ki moves toward the fingers.

Cam: He eyes this then chuckles slightly"Cat like isn't that?I didn't know mice liked being scratched behind the ears.."

crimsonpowerranger: "This one does.." he said smirking slightly Ki, then squeaked silently before scurrying over to sit on Hunter's shoulder.

Cam: He blinks then nods slightly"I didn't know..Maybe I should use that on my father..That would be interesting to see.."

crimsonpowerranger: He snickers, "I will the next time I see him..." he said smiling he then nuzzles Cam's neck again, Ki squeaks before scurrying back to Cam's chest.

Cam: He chuckles slightly at the scurrying of the mouse before flicking his fingers slightly tapping against his own chest playfully. Then he eyes hunter"I wouldn't suggest it Hunter."

crimsonpowerranger: Ki looks at the fingers before pouncing them, rather cat like, but in a mousey way, sits on the fingers all 'roar i win' like, Hunter snickers at that, "I was joking.."

Cam: He eyes the mouse then widens his eyes"He reminds me of you when he does that you know.."

crimsonpowerranger: He eyes Cam, "How so?" Ki looked up at Cam innocently, Hunter snickers, "I see, he's a lot like me..." moves a hand to pet Ki gently.

Cam: He chuckles softly then settles to merely keep still allowing the touches the other was giving the mouse.

crimsonpowerranger: Ki scurries from Cam's hand up Hunter's arm, across his shoulder up his neck etc. To the top of his head, Hunter blinks resting his hand on Cam's looking up at Ki, Ki squeaks.

Cam: He blinks slightly then chuckles"Hunter you have a mousey on your head me thinks.."

_

* * *

_

_End of Chapter Three…one more to go!_


	4. CHapter Four

**The Original Coming Together **

**Standard Disclaimer **

**Pairing**: Hunter/Cam

**Chapter**: Chapter Four

**A/N**: This is what I was originally going to have as Coming Together. I should've used this one…Oh well. Once again, excuse the Cam: and my sn…(lazy) Um…yeah….Tis straight from our Rp. All I did was correct some of the errors…So DO NOT tell me that. I'm just letting you all see what I was GOING to have as Coming Together.

crimsonpowerranger: "Nope, that was me." snickers a bit as Ki squeaks again, he then hops from Hunter's head to Cam's, "Nope, you do."

Cam: He eyes the other then blinks slightly sweatdropping"Clever little thing isn't he?"

crimsonpowerranger: "

crimsonpowerranger: "Yes, very." Ki squeaks once again smiling.

Cam: He eyes the mouse then settles to raise one brow"Interesting thing is I can't think of how he got in.."

crimsonpowerranger: "We may never know, I don't think he will talk..." eyes the mouse moving his hand up to take the mouse, Ki climbs onto Hunter's hand, then hops to Cam's chest.

Cam: He squeaks slightly then settles to chuckle slightly"PErhaps not but then again is that such a bad thing?"

crimsonpowerranger: he shakes his head, "Not really, but who knows how many mice there might be in the Zord bay, ooo power range mice..." snickers a bit, Ki squeaks looking at Hunter, "You're crazy" Hunter smirks, "I know."

Cam: He sweatdrops then eyes the two of them shaking his head"Yes Ninja mice..Good lords what will we think of next.."

crimsonpowerranger: "Well, you have a Ninja Master Guinea pig for a father, so you have no room to talk..." snickers a bit nuzzling Cam once more, Ki curled up on Cam's chest silently, Hunter twitches a bit.

Cam: He snorts slightly eyeing the other then smirks"Well That's true..I guess...But still..Ninja Mice?"

crimsonpowerranger: "We can use them to our advantage you know...Kapri and Marah hate mice, and they're stealth and can eat wires.." snickers.

Cam: He eyes the other then snickers slightly"Oh yes Their our spies.."Then he shakes his head chuckling slightly.

crimsonpowerranger: Ki looked at Cam, "Sounds like a good plan to me..." Hunter snickers and pets Ki gently.

Cam: He blinks then waves one hand"I was kidding!!I wouldn't want to put any mice in danger!"

crimsonpowerranger: He laughs, "I was also, chill..." moves his hand to run his fingers through the other's hair gently, Ki pouted slightly at them joking around.

Cam: He settled to merely close his eyes nuzzling in slightly purring softly.

crimsonpowerranger: He yawns a bit twitching slightly, Ki eyes Hunter at him twitching.

Cam: He blinks at the twiching opening his eyes slightly"What's the twiching about?"

crimsonpowerranger: He shrugs, "From us blending our elements? I don't know..." he then twitches again.

Cam: He chuckles then merely rests his head on the others shoulder slightly"Indeed?"

crimsonpowerranger: "Indeed..." he twitches again wrapping his arms around Cam gently, Ki curled up once more on Cam's chest.

Cam: He snuggles into the other more then shakes his head"Phear us with our ninja mice?"

crimsonpowerranger: "Yes, Phear our Ninja Mices..." he closes his eyes slowly smirking.

Cam: He chuckles then smirks back eyes closing"All shall Phear the Ninja Mice..."

crimsonpowerranger: "Yes..." he nuzzles Cam's neck before licking it gently, Ki curled up once again going to sleep on Cam's chest.

Cam: He meeps slightly at the licking letting out a rare giggle."Stop that!!It tickles!!"

crimsonpowerranger: He eyes Cam snickering, "That was cute..." he then licks his neck again.

Cam: He meeps then swats slightly"Hanta stop that!"

crimsonpowerranger: He stopped and looked at Cam, "What did you call me?" he blinks, Ki looks at him and squeaks

Cam: He blinks then bites his lip"Hanta?"

crimsonpowerranger: "Thought so..." he went silent putting his face into Cam's neck silently.

Cam: He blinked slightly then eyed the other".........Do you not like it.."

crimsonpowerranger: "My mother called me that..." he said silently keeping his face in Cam's neck.

Cam: He blinked then widened his eyes"I'm sorry...I didn't know.."Then he goes silent bitting his lip slightly.

crimsonpowerranger: "It's fine, you can call me that..." he smiles kissing Cam's neck gently.

Cam: He smiled slightly then nodded his fingers rising to brush through the blondes hair silently.Eyes half closed as he sighed slightly.

crimsonpowerranger: He mewed silently his face still in Cam's neck, he purred slightly. Ki squeaked silently.

Cam: He chuckles softly then eyes the other"You will scare Ki like that.."

crimsonpowerranger: "Nah.." Ki squeaked again, "No, It's ok, I like cats. but I think they like me too much..." Hunter snickers a bit.

Cam: He chuckles slightly then shakes his head"Ruby has the same problem.."

crimsonpowerranger: "Ruby?" he asked looking at Cam, "Whose Ruby?"

Cam: He blinks then eyes the other"The Humming is another pet name for him."

crimsonpowerranger: "Oh." he says putting his face back into Cam's neck kissing it once again, he starts to hum silently.

Cam: He eyes the humming then brushes his fingers through the others hair more eyes closed.

crimsonpowerranger: He smiles nuzzling his neck gently, "Camu..."

Cam: He blinks then eyes the other"Nani!"

crimsonpowerranger: "I love you..." he smiles nuzzling the other's neck once again, he knows it's a bit early, but he does...

Cam: He blinks then smiles slightly"Love you too..."

crimsonpowerranger: He smiles into the other's neck silently, Ki squeaks, "I love you, Ki"

Cam: He chuckles at Ki then blinks slightly"Aww..."

crimsonpowerranger: Ki squeaks, "Love you Too Funter.." Hunter blinks looking at Ki, "Funter?" Ki snickers in a mousey way, "Hunter, rather."

Cam: He chuckles then shakes his head"Funter??????Cute!"Then he chuckled slightly more eyes half closed.

crimsonpowerranger: HE smirks before nibbing Cam's neck gently, "I'll show you cute..." ki squeaks moving toward his cage.

Cam: He meeps then swatting"Hanta!!That tickles!!"

crimsonpowerranger: He snickers, then bites his neck again.

Cam: He meeps then swats again"Stop that!!Hanta!!"

crimsonpowerranger: Hunter moves a hand helping Ki to his cage he then closes the cage, ki moves to his little house going into, Hunter smirks moving a leg over Cam nibbing his neck again.

Cam: He eyes the other then wraps his arms around Hunters neck."What are you up too.."

crimsonpowerranger: He looks at the other innocently, "What are you talking about?"

Cam: He blinks then settles to merely chuckle"Nothing it's been so long where I haven't felt anothers touch it's unreal.."

crimsonpowerranger: He blinks, "I know what you mean..." he then licks his neck again.

Cam: He chuckles then tilting his head for the other"Mmm Indeed?"

crimsonpowerranger: "Indeed..." he then bites the middle of Cam's neck gently before moving up higher bitting a bit harder.

Cam: He yelps then arching his neck"HANTA!!"

crimsonpowerranger: He snickers a bit moving down his neck gently biting at it.

Cam: He eyes the other then turns his head sinking his teeth into the others shoulder then."Stoph That.."

crimsonpowerranger: He snickers bitting his neck harder sucking on it slightly, "and if I refuse?' he said inbetween biting and sucking on his neck.

Cam: He winced slightly then eyed the other"I might have to be evil?"

crimsonpowerranger: "Mm, I like evil..." he snickers at Cam and starts to gnaw on his neck gently.

Cam: He meeps then snarls randomly bitting the others neck harder.Not enough to draw blood but enough to warn the other off.

crimsonpowerranger: He snickers before moaning softly closing his eyes, he smirks bitting Cam's neck just as hard.

Cam: He growls more then once more leaves a sharp nip on the others neck.

crimsonpowerranger: he moans again growling back nipping him back, "Stop nibbing my back, you're turning me on..." snickers

Cam: He meeps slightly then sweatdrops"Er..."

crimsonpowerranger: He snickers, "No reply to that? Pity, I thought you would have one..."

Cam: He eyes the other then snorts"Oh yes I do I just don't want to say it."

crimsonpowerranger: He eyes him, "Say it.'

Cam: He eyes the other then smirks slightly"And if I refuse?"

crimsonpowerranger: He pouts, "I would cry.."

Cam: HE eyes the other then sweatdrops"That's all?I can't imagine you crying.."

crimsonpowerranger: He pouts to the other, "I would steal your clothes then make you go back to Ops naked..." smirks.

Cam: He eyes the other then speaking"Cye would teleport me some."

crimsonpowerranger: He pouts, "Not if he's with Dustin still.."

Cam: He sweatdrops then eyes the other"You wouldn't..."

crimsonpowerranger: He snickers, "Want to try me?"

Cam: He eyes the other then mrr's slightly"You wouldn't.."

crimsonpowerranger: He grins nibbing at Cam's neck tugging on his shirt.

Cam: He meeps then folding his arms eyes large"NO!"

crimsonpowerranger: He snickering, "I'm kidding, chill..." nuzzles his neck, "anyway, I marked you.."

Cam: He blinks slightly then snorts"Well I marked you too.."

crimsonpowerranger: He snickers, "Okie" nuzzles the other more.

Cam: He raises one brow then before shaking his head eyes half closed.

crimsonpowerranger: He purrs softly mewing a bit aswell.

Cam: He eyes the blonde then speaks softly"...You know what Hanta..My father is going to be highly annoyed with me.."

crimsonpowerranger: He snickers, "I'm sorry...want me to stratch him behind his ears?" he was joking of course...or half, he nuzzles Cam a bit more.

Cam: He chuckles then shakes his head"No you better not you wouldn't want to suffer the wrath of the unhappy ninja.."

crimsonpowerranger: "Guinea pig Ninja..." he said sighing softly, "You better go back then..."

Cam: He shakes his head slightly"Don't wanna.."

crimsonpowerranger: "Then don't..." he said wrapping his arms around Cam's chest.

Cam: He smirks"I had no intentions on leaving.."

crimsonpowerranger: He smiles, "Good."

Cam: HE nods then to the other settling to sprawl out then eyeing the other."Hanta..."

crimsonpowerranger: He blinks at Cam sprawling out, "Yes Camu?"

Cam: He grins slightly wrapping his arms back around the blondes waist innocent looking"Nothing..I just like saying that name..I like it.."

crimsonpowerranger: He smiles nuzzling Cam's neck once again, "Okay.."

Cam: HE smiles then closing his eyes.PEacefull feeling going through him as he nuzzled the blonde's neck gentle.

crimsonpowerranger: He purred softly.

Cam: HE smiles more nuzzling into the other eyes remaining closed a soft purr coming from him as well.

crimsonpowerranger: he mewed softly put his hands in the other's shirt gently touching his back with his fingers.

Cam: He purred loudly eyes remaining closed head tilting slightly to the side.

crimsonpowerranger: He mewed softly before going silent resting against the other.

Cam: He smiled slightly arms folding around the other tighter"Mine.."

crimsonpowerranger: He smiles, "Mine..." he said tapping his fingers on Cam's back gently.

Cam: He meeps arching his back from the touches pressing into the other more."Evil.."

crimsonpowerranger: He smiles a bit, "I can be very evil..."he said smirking to the other.

Cam: He eyes the other then nods"oh I know that!Messing with my back like that.."

crimsonpowerranger: He snickers running his fingers up his back gently.

Cam: He couldn't help but arch his back from the others touch pressing his body against the others more."That tickles!"

crimsonpowerranger: He purrs at Cam arching into his body, "I'm sorry.." he says silently to the other, he then moves his leg over the other more, "I better stop before I do something.." he said moving his hand from the other's back.

Cam: He eyes the other speaking then"Do what? If your going to do something then do it..I'm not a flower I won't break if you handle me.."

crimsonpowerranger: He smirks, "I don't think your father would like it...and plus it's only the first day we're offically together..." smirks a bit nuzzling the other's neck.

Cam: He rolls his eyes then nods slightly"Saa Saa Sou ka.."A small yawn coming from him as he mused slightly.

crimsonpowerranger: He smirks kissing the yawn, he then curled up around the other.

Cam: He meeps at the kiss on his yawn then chuckles slightly curling up as well.

crimsonpowerranger: He smiles purring softly mewing a bit.

Cam: He chuckles then finally mewed back softly eyes half closed.

crimsonpowerranger: He smirks a bit nibbing the other before going still, falling asleep

Cam: He chuckles then brushing the blondes hair silently.

crimsonpowerranger: He was competely still, expect for his breathing, he had falling back asleep.

Cam: He blinks then smiles slightly leaning down to rest his lips on the blondes"Thank you..For saving me..."

crimsonpowerranger: He didn't reply he was asleep, but he did twitch slightly every once in a while.

Cam: He merely remains silent then resting his head on the blondes chest.A small yawn coming from him as he slept then.

crimsonpowerranger: He twitched again as he slept.

Cam: He eyes the twiching then merely reaches out tentively rubbing that spot the other had twiched at seeing if he couldn't ease the pain or the twich.

crimsonpowerranger: He twitches again under Cam's fingers he curls up more against the other cuddling him in his sleep.

Cam: He blinked slightly allowing the others cuddling head moving to rest on the blonde's shoulder.

crimsonpowerranger: he sighs softly in his sleep liking the warmth he felt from the other.

Cam: He didn't mind being cuddled it felt wonderful after so long of being alone suddenly being with someone was slightly new to him once more.

crimsonpowerranger: He was knew at the not being alone also, but he did what he thought was natural, he went with his heart.

Cam: A small sigh came from him as he spoke"Well..This is an interesting thing..."

crimsonpowerranger: He moves slightly waking up, "What is...?" he replied.

Cam: He blinks then chuckles speaking together.."

crimsonpowerranger: He smirks, "Yeah..." he replied yawning softly wrapping his arms around the other tightly.

Cam: He rested his head against the blondes chin then tucking into him almost like he was hiding.

crimsonpowerranger: He smiles wrapping his legs around him slightly like he was protecting the other, trying to keep him hidden.

Cam: At the legs coming around him he mused slightly before remaining silent allowing himself to be hidden.

crimsonpowerranger: He sighed softly nuzzling the top of the other's head with his nose gently.

Cam: He chuckles slightly at the nuzzling before going silent once more eyes closing as he mused.

crimsonpowerranger: He smiles nuzzling the other once again.

* * *

The End.


End file.
